Numerous consumers and athletes purchase footwear for use in athletic activities such as running, cross training, soccer, football, baseball, basketball, tennis, walking, and the like. The shoes worn by the athlete can effect the performance and contribute to their overall success in an athlete event. A typical athletic shoe includes a sole and an upper extending upwardly from the sole and into which the foot of the athlete is positioned and secured in place. The sole provides traction, protection, and a durable wear surface.
Conventional cleated footwear has certain drawbacks in design and function. A dilemma related to cleated footwear is the difficulty in finding an ideal balance of various factors for performance purposes. In one balancing factor, the shoe should perform well under the high impact loading to withstand stress and strain on various portions of the shoe. Another balancing factor involves providing torsional rigidity and stiffness of the outsole plate while maintaining a lightweight shoe. Another factor to balance includes providing an outsole plate that is rigid for support and traction, while being lightweight and somewhat flexible for performance purposes. Accordingly, there is a need for a cleated article of footwear, including not but limited to use in the sport of soccer that provides an ideal balance between these factors and needs.